


A Whole New Meaning To Twining

by yasminakohl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little tension is released and a little tension is created</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Surprised Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppiesmakehersleep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poppiesmakehersleep), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Strip."

He couldn't follow the softly growled command fast enough, but the buckles on his vest were fighting him.  
Then he heard, "No do it, do it more slowly" A shiver ran down his spine and he tried to slow down and follow the order. He let the vest fall to the floor, his T-shirt pulled over his head, making his hair stand in a riotous mess. 

He reached for his belt but his hands were stayed when a warm chest push-up against his back, "You know I'm going to make you scream by the end of this?"

Clint sighed, "Always." The hand moved and the belt was opened. Clint paused as he thought through the logistics, he reached down to pull off his shoes and socks. Then the pants follow a seconds later. He stood before this man naked and then he felt the ghost of a touch along his arm, over his back, around his chest, each touch tracing a scar. Then a kiss on his neck and he shivered again.

The first sexual touch was a hand gliding down his hip and over to his ass cheek. Clint stayed still out of shear willpower. He wanted to move until his ass cheek was against his lovers hip. He stayed knowing that if he moved his lover wouldn't be able to open him up. Though he still didn't know if they where both naked or if his lover was only shirtless.

"Lean forward." The commanding growl came and this time there was no willpower, he shivered. Clint put his hands on the bench in front of him, this put his ass straight up in the air, just so perfect for fucking. His lover wasn't an idiot. 

The first dollop of icy cold lube had him shivering from more than sexual tension. The touch of a hand got him to sigh. The finger tracing his hole made him moan. The press of the finger into his hole got him to groan. The addition of a second finger turned in to a whimper, the third finger and he wasn't sure what to call the sound come from his throat. He knew better than to try to fuck himself on the fingers that simultaneously made him want to fly and fall. He knew if he tried they would be removed and this would most likely end. So he endured the torture of self-control. 

Then he heard it the drop of belt buckle to the floor, change, keys and what ever else had been in his lovers pockets. He knew he had been standing before his lover naked while his lover had only been shirtless. Even more torture, his lover knew he couldn't resist kissing and paying homage to the scars on his chest that had almost taken him away. 

The press of the blunt head of his lovers cock at his ass had Clint gasping. That whole myth about shoe size....so just a fucking myth. The size tens behind him hide a cock to make Captain America blush.

"Everything makes the Captain blush."

Oh god he had said that out loud. 

"Guess we won't be going undercover together anytime soon. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you and you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut."

"Could just keep my mouth busy?" Clint offered. 

"Only as a gay porn couple and I know everyone would think I'm your 'Daddy'"

Felling the brush of balls on his ass Clint sighed, "But you are. My sweet sweet Sugar Daddy."

"Right." Then all talking stopped, and the fucking began in spades. Clint knew he would be siting very softy for a couple days. What most of his team didn't know was the day's he sat perched on things were the days he couldn't sit on his ass because his lover had done his best to break it.

Clint was so close, had been literally since the second his lover had said strip. Now with a hand wrapped around his leaking cock and a huge cock shoving it's self into his ass over and over again he would only last a few moments. 

Then the word he had been dreading came, "I don't hear you screaming yet."

"No no don't. Don't noooo". The cock pulled free from his ass and he was left bare and panting. 

"Told you I wanted you to scream." Then the cock pushed back into his ass till his lover's balls slammed against his ass. The cock head gliding all the way across his prostrate. Over and over this repeated until he was in fact screaming. He screamed his lovers name as he came all over the man's hand.  
"PHIL!"  
"Clint." was whispered in his ear as he felt his lover shudder and come.

 

He held up their combined weight until Phil pulled away and he left a kiss on his left ass cheek, before the man walked to the sink in the small changing room. 

Both men went about cleaning up themselves, but some how always touching the other. Clint brushed a stray lock away from Phil's ear, Phil ran a hand down Clint's leg. Once they were clean Clint did what he had been denied earlier. He kissed Phil's back and moved to his chest. He kissed the scar breaking the other wise pristine chest of the man he loved. He also kissed his initials that had been carefully hidden in the edge of the scar. 

It was Phil's turn to shiver. 

"I love you."

Phil smiled, "With every ounce of my being."

It was their way, Phil would only tell him he loved him when they were at home in Phil's bed, when he was buried deep in the man. Only when he could be Phil, not Agent Coulson. 

Clint rested his head on Phil's shoulder for a moment. "You know I thought I was going to die when you tried to quote Schwarzenegger."

Phil raised an eyebrow. 

"Come on True Lies..." 

Phil just smiled and finished dressing.

 

In the hall just out of the line of sight of the two men, leaned a third. He hadn't meant to turn into a voyeur, but when he heard the command to strip he rushed forward to make sure no one was being mistreated. Then well, he couldn't turn away...now he had to leave before they found him lingering with a hard on that apparently Agent Coulson would be proud of.


	2. A Simply Complicated Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tension is release and built oh and released again...  
> I'm crappy at these things.

Tony was in his work shop tinkering with some plans for a new arrowhead for Barton. 

"Strip."

When he heard the voice behind him, he gasped and started to reach back to flip the speaker but he knew the voice and it overrode any self preservation instincts he had. He paused only for a second before complying with the command. "No, do it more slowly."  
Ever the exhibitionist, Tony slowly pulled the belt from his pants and dropped it to the floor. His black tank top found its way down next, then one shoe, two shoes...then the pants dropped to the floor. Tony started to turn to look at his lover but strong hands kept his from turning. 

"Lean forward."

Tony groaned as the voice went straight to his dick. A hand trailed over his back and touched lightly on various scars sending shivers up his spine. The hand eventually moved down to his hip, adjusting him to his lovers wishes. The lube was warmed to body temperature so he didn't feel it so much as just the texture of it. Then the texture of the finger slipping into his body and the light burn. What most of the team didn't know was that the reason he was always leaning against things was his lover's large cock was in his ass every night. There were few night they didn't make love at least once. Quickly one finger became three and Tony was trying to hold still to not shorten this little surprise visit. Then he felt the Cock of Ages enter him and he moaned. 

A strong arm wound its way around his chest and pulled him upright, every stroke would work him closer to the brink without ever sending him over. The palm rested over the cool blue light in his chest, the fingers splayed out letting the light escape, the thumb absently rubbed a thready scar along the right side. No one since Stane, had touched his arc reactor, but his lover...the man his trusted with his love, and life was allowed to touch it, to love it as much as he loved the man it kept alive.

Tony knew something had to have gotten his lover worked up, because while he made love to Tony every night, he did not come into Tony's workshop and demand sex. He might instigate, cordial and otherwise try to get Tony naked, but he didn't demand it. Tony liked this new side. 

"Stop grinning and come for me."

Tony hated that tone because it never failed...he came instantly, but then so did Steve.

Tony keener as Steve worked his cock, pulling every bit of his orgasm from him.

"Hmmm made you scream to..."

Tony stilled, _to_. Tony swallowed and tried to keep calm, because he had to have miss heard, misunderstood. Steve Roger couldn't have just said he had made someone else cry out during sex.

"Oh gosh, Tony no... No." Tony found himself turned around and both of his lover's arms wrapped around him.

"Apparently I said that part out loud?"

"Yes and I'm glad. I have confession to make but it isn't what you were just thinking. I Uh um well I saw... I saw Clint and Phil earlier."

Tony was trying really hard not to see red or maybe in this case green, but Steve wasn't making it any better.

"No damn it. Tony they were together in one of the small changing rooms. Phil snuck up on Clint."

"Wait Coulson snuck up on Barton? Okay I'm scared."

Steve just raised an eyebrow and waited for the mental picture to run its course through Tony's brain, he knew better than to continue until it did. Once Tony shook it clear, Steve finished the story. "He walked up behind him and just said strip, and Clint did. Phil was so...I don't know, intense."Steve snapped the word out as soon as it came to him. "I should have left but me feet just well that's not true I'm not sure my brain ever thought to tell them try to leave." Steve sighed.

"Why Captain Rogers did you actually watch two teammates fuck in a locker room?"

Steve's face turned bright red, he was still trying to figure out why he let Tony's frank talk turn him a shade that would rival Iron Man's red any day. But he just shrugged with one shoulder and rubbed his thumb over a scar on Tony's shoulder. 

"And it got you so hot and bothered that you came down here for your own encore performance."

Steve gave Tony a little grin and asked, "Are you complaining?"

"Fuck no... Do it again."  
"Not right now. Right now I want to sit down with you on the couch and hold you." It wasn't often that Steve used his strength against Tony, but he picked Tony up and and set him in his lap after the three stride it took to get the aforementioned couch. Pulling the blanket off the back he wrapped it around the two of them and held Tony close.  
"So I have to ask, did Coulson use the cheesy true lies line?"

Steve smiled, "Yeah. That's got the Kindergarten Cop guy in it right?"

Tony groaned, "Yes and no we are not watching that movie again. But yes I will take you to Astoria where it was filmed one of these days."

Steve smiled in to Tony's shoulder. They had been going to a different state each month. It seemed silly that Captain America had seen more of Europe than he had of America. For Oregon they where going to go eat in Portland, a new city of the foodie scene Steve was told and Astoria. 

"Tony," Steve said softly.

"Hmm."

"I love you." 

Tony stilled in Steve's lap. Swallowing he turn and looked at Steve, leaning in he kissed Steve gently on the lips, " I love you to, 'till the universe steals one of us and then forever after that."

Steve smiled, up that was Tony, gloom and more words than were needed. But he loved ever word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter was for poppiesmakehersleep but I couldn't keep my boys from sneaking in... My plot bunnies are selfish that way.


End file.
